Story of my Life
by amberbamm
Summary: New town, new friends, same demons. This will be one fun year for me, Camilla, Christophe's little sister, and Damion's partner in crime.


Chapter 1:

Giant hamsters, Aliens, and pot smoking towels, yeah that's South Park alright. I'm Camilla and I just moved here a week before school started. I'm from France, but I moved in with my brother Christophe. I'm 16 and this is the story of my junior year.

I was snug in my warm bed in my small room when my alarm went off. I groaned as I looked at the time to see it was 5:30 am. I slammed my alarm off and slowly sat up as Gregory happily strolled into my room. "Good morning!" he chimed cheerfully as he turned on my light and my radio. Saving Jane blared through my stereo as I stared at him. Gregory's a gorgeous guy. His bright blue eyes, perfect white smile, and shiny blonde hair. How could not stare? But of course, I do believe he is gay. But really, what good looking guy isn't anymore?

I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen once I was ready for school. Gregory was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper in the dim lit kitchen. I figured my brother was still asleep. It wouldn't surprise me. I giggled to myself as I thought about how strange my brother was. As I giggled, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book bag. I then walked outside to begin my first day of school, which I am not ready for.

"Good morning Camilla!" Butters said sweetly as I walked up to the bus stop.

"Morning Butters." I smiled and waved. Butters is the only friend I have here beside Gregory and my brother Christophe. Butters is the cutest kid I've ever met. We got to know each other a lot this past week. From his crush on this kid named Kenny, to my crazy demon fighting.

Once the bus stopped, Butters and I cheerfully walked off the bus, talking and laughing, arm in arm. We began to cross the street to the school when a red sports car zoomed by, almost killing us.

"What the hell!" I yelled angrily as the car pasted.

"D-Don't worry. It was only E-Eric." Butters said, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke. "Plus, you'll scare Tweek." Butters looked at the boy named Tweek, the same time I did. Tweek was a cute boy. Pale blue eyes and pale blonde, crazy, messy hair. He wasn't to tall compared to the boys he was standing next to. He was staring at me and twitching with fear in his eyes, until the tall black haired boy glared at me and put his arm around and led him into the building. It was that day that I vowed to NEVER freak that boy out again, I couldn't stand the fear in his eyes.

Butters led me to the office before he went to his first class. I stood at the desk waiting as I watched all the students laugh and hug each other before they'd head to their classes or to other friends. I missed France and all my friends back home. But before I could get too home sick, the principle pulled me from my thoughts, asked my name and printed my schedule and called for an escort before I could protest. A few minutes later a tall boy with medium brown hair, light brown eyes and a prefect smile walked in.

"Hey, I'm Clyde." He said in a calm voice. All I could do was stare and nod. "And you are?" he asked me with amusement in his voice.

"Oh! I-I'm Camilla!" I said blushing as my voice cracked. Put me in front of a vampire and I'll kick its ass. Put me in front of a cute boy, and we have a problem.

Clyde led me to my first class, English, which he just so happened to have with me. When we entered the room, the teacher was passing out papers and explaining how he ran his class. He was at least 50, with grey hair, a colorful vest, and a warm smile. Clyde sat in the back with his friends, as I took an empty seat in the middle. A few minutes into class, I began to day dream. That is, until someone threw a piece of paper at me. I looked up to see it came from a skinny little red head with bright green eyes. 'Hey, I'm Kyle. Are you new here?' I read. I looked at the boy and nodded and wrote back. 'Yes, I'm Camilla. I moved here last week.' 'I thought so. Never seen you before. Where ya from?' 'France. I live with my brother Christophe.' Kyle looked up in shook before the bell rang. Kyle and Clyde both walked up to me.

"You're really Christophe's little sister?" Kyle asked me.

"Oui." I replied as the three of us walked out of the class.

"Wow, I used to know him!" I nodded and smiled.

"Oui, he told me." I handed Clyde my classes and smiles as Kyle blushed. Clyde smiled and looked at me.

"We have every class together!" he said cheerfully. "Just stick with me." He winked and put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and blushed as we went up stairs with Kyle, Clyde's arm still around me.

The first five periods of my day blazed by. I had English, math, art, science, and then gym. All the past periods I spent with Clyde and his friends, until gym. That's where I met Mai. She's a very outgoing, crazy dressed girl.

"So you gonna sit with me at lunch today?" she asked me as we walked out of the girls locker room.

"Suree!" I smiled.

She led me to a table full of kids that everyone seems to be talking about, and staring at. On the one side of the table, starting from the left was Kyle, the boy with crazy curly hair, and bright green eyes. Next came his best friend Stan. He was more on the punk side, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. Next to Stan was one of Mai's good friends Wendy. She was second in the 'popular' girl ranking along with Mai. She had long black hair and pretty velvet eyes. After Wendy was Bebe, she's the popular one. She had long hair, big blue eyes, big boobs, sexy smile, and a nice attitude. Every guy wanted her. Then came Mai with her bright smile, next was me, then Butters, with a shy smile, and baby blue eyes.

On the other side of the table was Cartmen. He had light brown hair, a cocky attitude, and a football jersey. Next to him was Kenny, the boy Butters liked. I could tell why, he had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a sexy smile. After him was Clyde, me crush, with his brown hair and brown eyes. I blushed as I thought about him. Then came tweek. He sat quietly, his green eyes twitching every now and again. Next to him was Craig with his arm around Tweek. He had semi long black hair and dark blue eyes. After him was Token. He was a clean cut boy, with gorgeous brown eyes.

"See him?" Mai pointed to Cartmen. "He used to be one biiig boy!" she whispered with a giggle.

"Really?" I asked in amazement, staring at him. Bebe nodded and smiled.

"Mhmm! It was horrible!" she giggled.

"But his attitude hasn't changed.." Wendy said glaring at him.

"Wendy! I know you're in looove with me, but you and you friends don't have to talk about me!" he smirked as she glared more, and some people laughed or rolled their eyes.

"He's also obsessed with Wendy!" Bebe giggled as Wendy rolled her eyes.

"So you are Christophe's little sister?" Kenny asked me.

"Oui, that would be me." I giggled. "It's nothing special."

"What about Gregory? I bet you've met him! What's he like?" Bebe asked cheerfully. My eyes lit up.

"Of course! He is sooo gougeous! I LIVE with him! He is a total sweetheart and is always happy! Unless we're fig-" Butters quickly elbowed me in the ribs cutting me off. We made eye contact and I nodded, knowing what he was getting at. "Umm..me and Chris that is." I smiled "He hates that!" The girls giggled.

"That is soo sweet!" Bebe and Wendy giggled. "We should totally have a slumber party! I need new eye-candy, and I want to get to know you better!" Bebe said and I smiled and nodded.

After lunch was history, that I had with Butters, and then I had cooking with just Clyde. It looks like this year won't be so bad after all.


End file.
